Field
Various features relate to a reinforced wafer level package that includes a core layer for reducing stress in a solder joint and improving solder joint reliability.
Background
FIG. 1 illustrates a fan-out wafer level package 100 that includes a die 102, a redistribution portion 104, and an encapsulation layer 108. The die 102 is coupled to the redistribution portion 104. The encapsulation layer 108 encapsulates the die 102. The redistribution portion 104 includes a dielectric layer 140 and several interconnects 141. The interconnects 141 are located in the dielectric layer 140. The interconnects 141 are coupled to the die 102. A solder ball 150 is coupled to the interconnects 141. The fan-out wafer level package 100 may be coupled to a printed circuit board (PCB) (not shown) through the solder ball 150.
Fan-out wafer level packages provide lower cost and smaller sizes relative to other packages. However, the smaller sizes of the fan-out wafer level package combined with bigger die sizes can cause solder ball reliability between the fan-out wafer level packages and the PCB to which they are mounted on. Solder ball reliability of a fan-out wafer level package can be affected by the amount of stress that is applied on the fan-out wafer level package and transferred to the solder ball.
Therefore, there is a need for a device (e.g., fan-out wafer level package, package on package (PoP) device) with more reliable solder joints (e.g., longer life expectancy solder joints) to ensure better quality and/or performance signals to/from packages. Such a device can reduce and/or minimize the amount of stress that is transferred to solder joints. Ideally, such a device will have a better form factor, be cheaper to fabricate, while at the same time meeting the needs and/or requirements of mobile and/or wearable devices.